militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Annapolis-class destroyer
|Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range= |In service range= |In commission range= |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=2 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired=2 |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship length= |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship propulsion=2-shaft English-Electric geared steam turbines 2 Babcock and Wilcox boilers |Ship speed= |Ship complement=228 |Ship sensors= Original: * 1 x SPS-12 air search radar * 1 x SPS-10B surface search radar * 1 x Sperry Mk.2 navigation radar * 1 x URN 20 TACAN radar * 1 x SQS-501 high frequency bottom profiler sonar * 1 x SQS-502 high frequency mortar control sonar * 1 x SQS-503 hull mounted active search sonar * 1 x SQS-504 VDS medium frequency active search sonar * 1 x UQC-1B "Gertrude" underwater telephone * 1 x Mk 64 GFCS fire control with SPG-48 tracker (GUNAR) DELEX: * 1 x Marconi SPS-503 air search radar * 1 x Raytheon/Sylvania SPS-502 surface search radar * 1 x Sperry Mk.127E navigation radar * 1 x URN 25 TACAN radar * 1 x SQS-505(V) or SQS-510 hull mounted active search sonar * 1 x SQS-504 VDS medium frequency active search sonar * 1 x SQR-19(V) CANTASS towed array sonar * 1 x UQC-1B "Gertrude" underwater telephone * 1 x Mk 64 GFCS fire control with SPG-515 tracker |Ship EW= Original: * 1 x ULQ-6 jammer * 1 x WLR-1C radar analyzer * 1 x UPD-501 radar detector * 1 x SRD-501 HF/DF DELEX: * 1 x SLQ-501 intercept (CANEWS) * 1 x ULQ-6 jammer * 1 x SRD-501 HF/DF |Ship armament= Original: * 1 x FMC 3"/50 Mk.33 twin * 1 x Mk. NC 10 Limbo ASW mortar * 1 x Mk.4 thrower with homing torpedoes DELEX: * 1 x FMC 3"/50 Mk.33 twin * 2 x triple Mk.32 12.75 inch torpedo tubes firing Mk.44 or Mk.46 Mod 5 torpedoes |Ship aircraft=1 CH-124 Sea King ASW helicopter |Ship aircraft facilities=Midships helicopter deck and hangar with Beartrap. }} }} The Annapolis class destroyer escort was a class of ships that saw service with the Royal Canadian Navy and Canadian Forces from the 1960s-1990s. The RCN had intended to place a six ship order under the ''Mackenzie''-class of destroyer escorts; however, the last two vessels were built to the ''St. Laurent''-class DDH design and were classed under the new Annapolis-class designation. Both ships spent the majority of their career split between Canada's Pacific and Atlantic coasts with the Annapolis being at Esquimalt and Nipigon at Halifax. The two Annapolis-class destroyers were built late enough to incorporate the helicopter hangar retrofitted to the St. Laurent-class. HMCS Nipigon underwent a DELEX (DEstroyer Life EXtension) refit in 1982 to upgrade combat, radar and weapons systems and HMCS Annapolis followed in 1984. Nipigon remained in the fleet until 1998 as a trials ship for the ETASS Mod 5 towed sonar system which was a precursor to the CANTASS (Canadian Towed Array Sonar System) that is currently fitted on the ''Halifax''-class of frigates. Except for the replenishment ships HMCS Protecteur and Preserver, Nipigon was the last steam-powered warship to serve in the Canadian Forces. These ships were among the first to take a new approach to helicopter operations from small warships. Unlike the British, who fitted a small helicopter (Westland Wasp) on their frigates with only a minimum of redesign, the RCN decided to use the far more capable and sophisticated CH-124 Sea King. The disadvantage of this approach is the fact that a considerable amount of surface area on the mothership has to be sacrificed to accommodate the helicopter. On the other hand, the helicopter itself is far more capable and can operate even in poor weather conditions: a considerable advantage in the polar region. Ships References * [http://www.hazegray.org/navhist/canada/postwar/annapoli/ Canadian Navy of Yesterday & Today: Annapolis class destroyer escort] External links *Canadian Navy Category:Destroyer classes Annapolis-class destroyers Category:Cold War destroyers of Canada